


the heart always knows

by 101crumbs



Series: all my lives (with you) [2]
Category: Cravity (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: His father talks to him about it one day. He says that you reincarnate when there’s something you couldn’t complete on your previous life, something so big that needs to be fixed, something that needs to be addressed.Dongpyo wonders if that's what Minhee means to him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo
Series: all my lives (with you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	the heart always knows

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things out: Yohan and Seungwoo have been together for three lifetimes now, and Dongpyo is their child on this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Incarnation.” _

_ “Almost there, just add the ‘re’ in the beginning. Reincarnation, see? It’s not hard, you can do it.” _

_ “Re-reincarnation.” _

_ “Jackpot! Now wake up and asks your parents what does that means. They’ll know.” _

_ “Why don’t you tell me? We are here already, and it’s not even been two minutes since you came!” _

_ “One, I like it when you’re confused. And two, you’ll have questions, and they are the best to answer them. Always have been.” _

_ “M—” _

_ “Stop pouting at me, you know it only works on Seungwoo and Yohan. Now go, wake up.” _

Dongpyo wakes up with a pout, but he does as Minhee told him, running to Seungwoo and Yohan’s bed, glad he didn’t find them kissing. He loves seeing his parents in love, but he doesn’t love kisses.

That day, Dongpyo learns about reincarnations. He learns that his parents have had two lives before the one they all share, always looking for each other, always trying to live happily ever after. Always failing in the process.

Dongpyo is glad they are able to live together and be disgustingly in love in this lifetime. As much as he hates to see them kissing.

* * *

They talk to him over ice cream later that day, telling him they suspect he’s a reincarnation as well. Dongpyo tilts his head, wondering how did they even come up with the idea.

_ “Well, they aren’t wrong.”  _ Minhee answers when Dongpyo talks about it once he’s sleeping.

_ “And how do you know that?” _

_ “We met them in our previous life. You don’t remember now, but they loved you so much. They wanted a child like you. I’m actually surprised they didn’t recognize you, but they will. Soon.” _

Dongpyo raises his head to look at Minhee, who this time looks like the host of a new show his parents are obsessed with. For reasons that even Minhee doesn’t understand, they can never see each other’s face, their actual face. They see random faces with their voices. It’s awful, but after years of those dreams, Dongpyo has gotten used to it. He barely even notices Minhee’s face changing each time.

* * *

Dongpyo wonders why is it that he is a reincarnation.

He asks his father one day, Seungwoo choosing his words really carefully. He says that you reincarnate when there’s something you couldn’t complete on your previous life, something so big that needs to be fixed, something that needs to be addressed.

_ “To be honest, I’m not sure about that either. Or about why I got my memories when I was three instead of six, like you did,” _ Minhee tells him on another dream.  _ “This is the one thing on which I’m as confused as you are. I guess we’ll know when we know.” _

* * *

“Dad?” Dongpyo tries one day after his homework is done. Yohan looks at him from his dozen of papers to review. “Is daddy the reason why you reincarnated?”

“Mh,” Yohan ponders, moving his chair to sit beside Dongpyo. He almost scratches his head in thought, before nodding slightly. “He is. In our first life… well, it was bad. It was bad and we made it our last wish to be together, but then the next one was bad as well. Luck wasn’t on our side.”

“Is Minhee the reason I have another life, too?”

Yohan waits almost one minute before replying, staring at him directly on the eyes when he does.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, it could be. But I want you to hear me on something, Pyodong. I didn’t fall in love with your father because I fell for him in my previous life. I did it for what he is on this timeline. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do or feel something just because you previously did.”

Dongpyo nods, although he doesn’t really understand what that means.

“What if Minhee changes? What if I don’t recognize him?”

Yohan holds Dongpyo’s hands, smiling softly at him. It’s on those moments when Dongpyo remembers Seungwoo telling him that Yohan was always older than him, except this time. Yohan is comforting, always has been.

“If there’s one thing I have come to learn, is that almost everything can change, except for the eyes,” he says, a sheepishly smile on his lips. Dongpyo wonders if there was ever be a time where he has not been disgustingly in love with his father. “One look on Minhee’s eyes and you’ll know it’s him. You know, maybe he won’t even be a he, but your heart will know. Just trust your gut.”

Dongpyo hopes he can be as wise as his parents one day.

* * *

Dongpyo loves to be surrounded by flowers. Specifically, narcissus. Yellow narcissus are his favorite, even before he knew they represent rebirth.

He likes to see them on his way home, even if they have a garden full of them. The more the merrier, Yohan usually says.

He’s thirteen now, and after insisting for half a year, his parents are allowing him to go back home on his own.

Dongpyo uses his little walks as his me-time, this time wondering why is it that he has not dreamt with Minhee for a while. It’s only been a week and a half, but it’s too long for them. He hopes Minhee is fine, wherever he is.

He wonders if his parents were right after all. He wonders if he will really find Minhee this time. Maybe he already did, maybe he didn’t realize.

As he is about to leave the park, he sees a narcissus on the floor. He bends down to pick it, deciding to take it home.

“You still like flowers. Good to know.”

Dongpyo feels an electric shock on his body. He knows that voice.

As he looks up, he sees a face he has never seen before. A face as pretty as the narcissus on his hand.

_ Minhee. _

One look at the other’s eyes is all it takes. His dad was right.

He would always recognize Minhee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated♡.
> 
> also, you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow) | [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/hwanswow)


End file.
